User blog:Twihard-fanpire/Grace's Story Chapter 6 (Twihard-fanpire fanfiction)
Once again, this is just fanfiction, written truly for fun and no harm was meant in the creation of it. This is chapter 6 of my fanfiction, so be sure to read chapters 1-5 plus the preface if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this but please, refrain from leaving hate mail. Enjoy! :) 6. More Confessions Grace As I lay in bed, there was an almost rhythmic knocking coming from somewhere. I groggily threw back the covers and opened my door, expecting maybe my parents or my cat to be waiting on the other side, but no one was there. Weird, ''I thought climbing back into my bed, ''maybe I just imagined it. A few seconds later though, the odd knocking noise came again and I was able to determine where it came from this time. My window. I pushed aside my curtain and pulled open the window, half expecting a branch to be the cause of the noise, blowing back and forth from the tree outside my window in the breeze. There was no branch though, so I started to close my window and go back to bed. “Grace!” I heard someone call in a hushed tone from below me. I peered into the dark night to find a familiarly sized silhouette standing next to my house. “Seth? Is that you?” I frantically whispered. What was that boy doing out there?! “Can I talk to you?” he asked. “Isn’t a phone call enough?” I teased. “Just give me a minute.” I walked to my closet and grabbed a few things to keep my parents from getting suspicious if they decided to check on me. I grabbed a wig from Halloween a few years ago as well as some clothes to stuff under my covers so it would look like I was still there. I dug through my closet some more to find my little fire escape ladder that I had insisted my parents buy when I was five. “You’re awfully diabolical, aren’t you?” Seth asked from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin he scared me so much. I spun around and sure enough, he was in my room, perched on the end of my bed. Seth seemed so out of place here in my little room and yet, he fit so perfectly because my room was the essence of me. “How’d you get up here?” I asked accusingly. “The tree,” he said nonchalantly. I just stood there, mouth wide open in shock that he had made it up the scrawny little tree outside and into my room. He just laughed, probably at my ridiculous expression. “So, do you sneak out often or are you just extremely prepared?” “Just prepared,” I laughed too, still not believing he was here in my room. I quickly tucked the clothes and wig into my sheets and hung the ladder on the edge of my window. I sat next to him on my bed. He was only wearing sweatpants, which normally, I would have thought was weird, but this way, I got to see his fabulous abs. “So, what’s up?” I asked. Seth seemed on edge for some reason and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. “Let’s go for a walk first,” Seth said, “I don’t want your parents to get suspicious if they hear two voices coming out of your room.” “Good idea,” I agreed. We both got up off the edge of the bed and walked towards the window. I peered out the window towards the little tree, still not believing that he made it into my room by climbing it. “Are you sure that you got in here by climbing the tree?” “Here, I’ll prove it,” Seth said, taking a few steps back. I too, moved away from the window, giving him as much space as possible. He ran the few steps he took backwards, flinging himself out my window and landing into the tree. “See?” “Impressive,” I said, trying to sound blasé, “but I prefer simpler methods of exiting.” I laughed quietly as I swung my legs out the window to reach the ladder and pulled my window almost all the way shut so that if my parents did go into my room, they wouldn’t notice it hanging out of my window. Making my way down the bottom of flimsy ladder, I lost my footing, and started to fall the last few feet to the ground. I covered my mouth stifling a scream as I waited for my tailbone to bruise while hitting the hard earth below. To my surprise, I never hit the ground. Instead, I landed in Seth’s warm arms that were waiting below. “Simpler, huh?” he teased setting me back onto my feet. “In theory, yes,” I mumbled, embarrassed with myself. “Thanks for catching me though, tailbone injuries are nasty. I tried volleyball in fifth grade and fell a lot when they tried to teach me fancy stuff to get to the ball.” Seth laughed, though he still seemed a little tense. “So what did you want to talk to me about?” We started walking into the nearby forest a little ways and then he started to talk. “So you know how you told me some major stuff about you?” Seth started and I nodded. “Well, I kind of have something big to tell you.” He still seemed torn, like he wasn’t sure how to put it. I reached out and rubbed his arm, making him look at me. “You could tell me anything, you know. I would love you no matter what,” I started to say, trying to comfort him, “er, maybe not if you told me you were like a serial killer or something along the lines of that. Then I might just run away screaming.” My attempt at humor got him smiling which was good, and he continued on. “Um, well, like I said, this is kind of a big thing and I really hope I don’t freak you out by telling you this…” I waited for him to continue. “I’m sort of a werewolf.” I stopped walking and looked towards him to stare. Was he serious? His face showed no sign of bluffing, just worry, so I rethought what he told me. '' Werewolf.'' Somehow, his problem didn’t seem to bother me. I just looked at him, thinking, He could have a second head and I would still like him. He had taken me for who I was, Leukemia and all. “Okay,” was all I could manage to say. Besides, what were you supposed to say if your boyfriend told you that he was a werewolf? I could see the relief spread across his features, his face smoothing into a smile and his hands unclenching. I smiled too and closed the distance between us, giving him a huge hug. We found a fallen tree and sat there and he explained everything to me. Seth told how he had imprinted on me, which is the involuntary phenomenon by which shape-shifters, the technical word for the werewolf he was, find their soul mate, and that was why we were so drawn to each other. I nodded from time to time, trying to get my tired brain to wrap around all this new information. “So, who all is a werewolf?” I asked, extremely curious. “Well, out of the people you know from the reservation, there’s Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, my sister Leah and a some of the other guys from the reservation too.” He answered. Seth explained how Leah was the only girl to become a werewolf, so they didn’t know much about what to expect for her. Seth also went on to explain the other fundamentals of being a werewolf, like the fact that you didn’t age unless you didn’t phase for a long time, healed quickly, and that he had an average body temperature of 110° Fahrenheit. Still stuck on the amount of werewolves that existed, I decided to ask another question. “Not trying to be nosy or rude, but why are there so many of you and not just the three that you said were around during the last round of werewolves?” I asked. Seth seemed very hesitant to answer but I encouraged him. “Oh, come on. Do you think I can’t handle it or something? You already told me you were a werewolf, how much weirder could things get?” Although he still seemed hesitant, he told me anyway. “Werewolves aren’t the only mythical creatures out there. Our natural enemy are vampires, and there were a ton of them around here at one point, so that’s why there’s so many of us,” He said, watching me very closely to see how I would react. I wish he wasn’t because I felt my breathing speed up, as well as the beat of my heart. “Are you okay?” he asked. I nodded but got a queasy feeling. ''Vampires, ''I thought. I took a few deep breaths, calming myself before I asked another question. “Okay, so you said that there were a ton of them around here at one point, what happened to them? Did the pack kill them all…?” I started but I couldn’t continue. The thought of Seth, my Seth, fighting some undead creature that could kill him and drink his blood was unbearable. He kept looking at me, his expression full of concern. “They’re not all gone,” he started, his eyes growing wide in fear as he took in my horrified expression. Seth quickly continued, “but the ones that live around here don’t kill people, they hunt animals. They’re cool.” I just sat there, eyes wide, mouth open, trying to comprehend everything he had told me. Seth started to rub my arm like I had to his earlier. His gesture had an instant calming effect on me, giving myself the chance to think rationally. ''He said they were cool, so they really must be okay if Seth likes them, ''I thought. “So what else do I need to know,” I asked, feeling secure under his touch. I added a small smile to really reassure that I was okay now. Seth smiled too, and continued on, this time with things he knew about vampires, which was really neat. He told me how the “vegetarian” vampires who live around here try to blend into the humans so that they can live a more normal existence. I never would have thought of all people that Dr. Cullen would be a vampire! He was practically the opposite of all the things you see in movies about vampires. The coolest part I thought was that some got powers when they got changed, like mind reading and visions of the future. It started to get late, and I could really feel it. The addition of the earth-rocking information didn’t help either; it made me even more tired. I yawned and Seth suggested that I should go home. I agreed and we got on our way. I was so tired that the arm that he had wrapped around my waist supported practically my whole weight. We got back to my house in less time than I would have imagined, considering that Seth had to carry me. I started to climb the ladder but felt kind of woozy. Strong hands grasped my back, keeping me stable. “Don’t worry, I’ve gotcha,” he whispered as he climbed onto the ladder after me, keeping one hand on my back as we shimmied our way up to my window. I climbed sleepily in through my now open window, and quickly removed the clothes and wig from under my sheets, shoving them into my closet. I turned to go grab the ladder from the windowsill but Seth was already two steps ahead of me and already had the ladder all folded up. “You can just shove it into my closet somewhere,” I mumbled as I flopped onto my bed. I truly was exhausted and felt sleep trying to draw me in, though I wasn’t ready yet. Seth sat on the bed next to me while I lay curled up under the covers. The glow of my alarm clock gave me just enough light to see that he was smiling at me. I smiled groggily back as he fished around in his pocket for something. “Happy belated birthday,” he whispered as he produced a small bag, which must have been what he was looking for in his pocket. I took the little pouch and carefully opened it, pouring the contents of it into my hand. Out fell a sandy colored bracelet, intricately woven with small, earth toned beads. It was absolutely beautiful and would have made me cry if it weren’t for the fact that I was exhausted. Unable to think of a better way to thank him, I stretched up from my place in my pillows and kissed him. Even though I was tired, the kiss was every bit as magical and fantastic as the first time our lips came into contact. “Thank you,” I murmured when the kiss was done. I slipped the bracelet onto my left hand, examining it in the faint clock light. “So, do I get to see you as a wolf sometime soon?” Category:Blog posts